


late night explorer

by snuggyu



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, college student!gyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggyu/pseuds/snuggyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu needs to pass his anatomy test. Woohyun thinks he can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night explorer

Woohyun was woken up by a loud thud and a grunt coming from the living room.

He jumped off the bed in surprise, his mind still in sleep mode. The clock on the bedside table marked 2am.

Slowly, he opened his room's door and put his head on the small space he made. While his eyes adjusted to the light coming from the other side, he heard another thud - softer this time.

When the grunt could be heard again, he immediately recognized the 'voice'.

Finally leaving his room, he entered the living room to find his boyfriend on the dining table.

Sunggyu had books and notes spreaded all over the table. His face was - literally - buried in one of the books. That explained the thud.

Woohyun couldn't hold his laugh when he saw the scene in front of him, and that only made the older grunt again.

"You love this book so much that you're even kissing it?" The younger said between fits of laugh. Sunggyu murmured something, but it was muffled by the book. "Come again?"

"Fuck you" The older raised his head to glare at the laughing male.

Woohyun stopped and straightened his face, mouthing a “In a while” and wiggling his eyebrow. Sunggyu kept glaring at the younger for a while before turning back to his books.

“Go back to sleep, I need to study”

Ignoring that, Woohyun got closer to where Sunggyu was sitting, throwing his arms around the other’s neck from behind.

“Anatomy?” The younger asked, taking a look at some papers around the table.

Sunggyu just nodded and moved so his head was accommodated on Woohyun’s naked chest.

“You can always use my body, baby” Woohyun purred on Sunggyu’s ear, making the older look into his eyes and smirk.

“So I can kill you and open your body for study matters?”

Sunggyu tried hard to hold his laugh at the surprised expression adorning Woohyun’s beautiful face.

“You’re no fun” The black-haired male pouted and retreated his body suddenly. “I’m going back to bed”

“Yah, since you’re up just stay here with me” Woohyun paused on his way to look back.

“You just said I should go back to sleep”

“I take it back?” It sounded more like a question. Sunggyu shrugged, “I could use a little break”

Woohyun smiled and went back, supporting himself against the table in front of the chair Sunggyu was sitting.

“Yeah, you could use a lot of things” He crossed his arms, making his chest look a lot better in Sunggyu’s point of view.

“Really? Again?” Sunggyu relaxed on the chair, crossing his arms too.

“Don’t act like you don’t want to use this” And pointed at himself.

“You’re still sleeping”

“Am not”

“Whatever” Sunggyu straightened himself and opened his arms. “Come here”

Woohyun didn’t think twice to sit on the older’s lap, facing him. He made himself comfortable by hugging and resting his head on Sunggyu’s shoulder.

Sunggyu's hand went to the black-haired male's exposed back, his fingers mapping the defined muscles. The feathery touch made Woohyun hum appreciatively against the skin of the neck presented in front of him. Woohyun loved the feeling of Sunggyu’s beautiful fingers on his heated skin, the way they moved as if wanting to memorize every single curve, like it was the first time they traveled there.

Said fingers quickly found their way to Woohyun’s lower back, ocasionally passing through the hem of his gray sweatpants just slightly. The shivers it caused on the younger’s skin always making Sunggyu smirk.

Slowly, Wooyun started to trail kisses on Sunggyu’s neck and chest - that were exposed by the baggy v-neck shirt the older had on. As the fingers went lower, the kisses became light bites, which made Sunggyu throw his head to the side, giving the younger more access.

Sunggyu bucked his hips up and left a small moan at a particularly harder bite. Woohyun took a little distance to look at the older’s face with a smirk on his plump lips. Sunggyu was already past half-hard with just that few stimulations.

“What?” Sunggyu questioned the younger, his breath already changed. Woohyun looked at Sunggyu’s lap and back into his eyes as an answer. “I-It’s your fault for walking around the house shirtless”

“I always walk around the house shirtless, Gyu” Woohyun’s hands began to lift the older’s shirt.

Sunggyu helped his boyfriend take his shirt off, sighing the moment Woohyun's fingers went for his nipples.

Woohyun played with the brown nubs until they were hard enough for his like. A moan left Sunggyu when he felt nails scratching it lightly.

"Get up" Sunggyu breathed out and pushed the black-haired male off his lap.

Woohyun stumbled and supported himself on the table, looking with judging eyes at the man still on the chair.

Before the younger could say something, Sunggyu pulled his chair closer, now facing Woohyun's perfect honey abs.

Licking his lips, Sunggyu once again explored the younger's skin with his fingers. He took his time to feel every single dip of the abs he loved so much.

"Gyu" Woohyun moaned as one of his hands went to the older's biceps, holding it tightly.

Sunggyu just smiled, without taking his eyes from the place his fingers were. The contractions the younger's stomach made when he touched it had him licking his lips.

"So hot" Sunggyu whispered for himself, but Woohyun still could hear it.

Woohyun's hands went from Sunggyu's arms to his soft caramel hair, making the older look at him. He inclined his body to kiss the sitting male's open mouth. The kiss was heated and full of tongue and teeth, which made Sunggyu scratch Woohyun's stomach.

Woohyun moaned into the kiss when he felt the older pulling his pants and underwear down, his hard cock finally free. Sunggyu started to run his fingers up and down the younger's member teasingly.

Sunggyu broke their kiss and pushed Woohyun against the table again. The younger supported himself on his hands as he looked down at Sunggyu with hazed eyes.

The older took his time to appreciate the view in front of him. Sunggyu loved the mess he could turn Woohyun into, how hard he was just because of him, the way he panted and the look of lust and love towards Sunggyu.

"Turn around" Sunggyu said licking his lips. Without thinking, Woohyun turned to face the table and press the palm of his hands on it. He used the oportunity to make a little show for Sunggyu, swinging his hips while he found a good position.

As Woohyun found a good place for support, he slightly bent fowards. Sunggyu groaned at the view he was getting of Woohyun's ass, his hands moving to grab the round cheeks. Sunggyu took his time to feel it, running his hands from Woohyun's butt to his thighs and inner thighs.

"Gyu" The sound Woohyun made was something between a moan and a whimper when he felt the older bitting on his left butt cheek, Sunggyu only chuckled and left a soft peek on the abused skin.

Sunggyu separated both cheeks to take a look at Woohyun's puckered hole. He licked his lips at the sight and pressed his thumb against it in circular motions. Woohyun moaned loudly when he felt the finger slightly enter him, his muscle contracting against the intrusion.

"So eager to have me inside of you" Sunggyu said huskly, taking his finger out just to push it inside again. The older hummed when he felt Woohyun's hole pulling his finger deeper. "It's pulling me in, Hyun"

Woohyun moaned again and pushed himself against Sunggyu's hand, rotating his hips as the finger plugged in entirely. Sunggyu started to pull it in and out slowly, he could fell himself getting even harder with the sight his finger getting sucked in by Woohyun's hole and the sounds the younger made.

A new idea came to Sunggyu's mind. He pulled his finger completly out, ignoring the sounds of protest from Woohyun. Instead, he pushed his tongue in.

"W-What are you doing?" Woohyun asked surprised but still with a moaning tone as he felt the hot and wet tongue touching his entrance. Sunggyu answered by pushing his tongue deeper, making Woohyun moan and bend more towards the table, exposing more of himself to the older.

"Fuck, Gyu" Woohyun groaned when Sunggyu began to circle his tongue inside him, the new feeling overwhealming him. "Stop teasing"

"Look who's talking" Sunggyu straightened himself on his chair. Woohyun turned his head to look at him with questioning eyes. "The walking tease" And playfully slapped Woohyun's right butt cheek.

The black-haired male was about to say something but the only sound that left his mouth was a loud moan in surprise when Sunggyu pushed a finger inside of him without warning. Woohyun was practically laying his upper body on the table by the time Sunggyu decided to also use his tongue on the exploration.

Sunggyu was fully hard with just the things he was doing to the other male. The way Woohyun’s body reacted just drove Sunggyu crazy. Getting impatient, he pulled away from the younger and got on his feet behind him.

Hastily taking his pants off, Sunggyu pulled Woohyun's upper body from the table and pressed himself against the younger's back. He moaned against Woohyun’s soulder blade as he felt his member fitting perfectly on the crack of his boyfriend’s ass. Sunggyu started to pump Woohyun’s leaking member while he moved his hips, his cock brushing the younger’s entrance once in a while.

They stayed like that for a while, moving together and moaning softly until Sunggyu moved to turn Woohyun around to face him. Trapping the younger male between his body and the table, he took Woohyun's bottom lip with his teeth while he looked into the other male’s half lidded eyes. Woohyun closed his eyes when Sunggyu pushed his tongue inside his mouth, quickly responding to the kiss with the same eagerness.

As they kissed, Woohyun took both their member on his hand, the friction making the two moan on each other’s mouth and move in sync. The younger would occasionally flick his thumb on their mushroom heads, which lead to bitten lips.

Still kissing, the older moved his hands on the table behind Woohyun to clear it from the books and notes, some of them falling to the floor. Taking Woohyun’s hand from their cocks, he lift the other to sit on the table, his legs spreading to take Sunggyu in between them.

Sunggyu broke their kiss, looking at Woohyun with his cute eyesmile. “I’ll be right back” And left a peck on the abused lips as he went to their room to grab the lub.

He took it as fast as he could with the hard on he had. Clearly, it was not fast enough for Woohyun. When Sunggyu got back to the living room he was presented with the sight of his boyfriend with his head thrown back exposing his beautiful tanned neck, legs wide open and two fingers deep inside him.

“Gyu!” Woohyun moaned loud when his fingers brushed his prostate. He straighted his head and opened his eyes just to find the older’s heated stared on him. “I need you inside of me, baby”

As Sunggyu closed the distance between them, the first thing he did was kiss the younger’s neck, the show Woohyun gave him just a few seconds ago making him want to mark it all over. However, he contented himself with just one hard bite and suck, he could do it some other time. Now Woohyun needed his dick inside of him.

After giving Woohyun a quick kiss, Sunggyu made him lay down on the table and put one of the younger’s leg around his waist while the other was on his shoulder. Taking the lub, he applied a good amount on his member and on Woohyun’s entrance, pushing his finger in a few times for a final preparation.

“Ready?” Sunggyu asked caressing the younger’s thighs and looking him into the eyes. Woohyun nooded eagerly as he smiled sweetly at Sunggyu.

Sunggyu began to push himself in slowly, the tightness and warmness of Woohyun making him groan until he was completely inside.

“Are you okay?” Sunggyu asked against the skin of Woohyun’s knee, stroking the younger’s member in a slow but firm pace. Woohyun only hummed affirmatively, his walls squeezing Sunggyu’s hard member. “Talk to me, baby. Does my dick feels good inside your tight ass?”

“Yes, yes!” Woohyun almost shouted his answer. Sunggyu’s dirty talk always made him go crazy with want. “Move”

Sunggyu did so, pulling himself half way out and trusting back in, this time with more force. The move made his member hit Woohyun’s sweet spot dead on, the latter arching his back and moaning Sunggyu’s name. Fastening his pace, the older began to pound mercilessly into Woohyun, hitting his prostate constantly and making the younger try to hold himself on the edges of the table.

Using Woohyun’s flexibility at his favor, Sunggyu leaned his upper body down, the younger’s leg bended so his thigh was now touching his chest. Attaching his lips to Woohyun’s neck he began to suck and lick the heated skin, leaving some small marks here and there.

They began to move together as a good pace was found. The living room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping, the table moving against the wooden floor and their grunts - and occasionally Woohyun’s moans.

Sunggyu’s thrusts started to become erratic once Woohyun moved his hands from the table’s edges to roam them everywhere they could on Sunggyu’s body. He gave Woohyun an open mouthed kiss to turn down his moans as the younger started to flick his nipples.

“You’re still so tight” Sunggyu whispered against Woohyun’s lips, one hand pumping the younger’s member. Woohyun just pulled the older’s bottom lip with his teeth, making him wince and thrust harder against Woohyun’s abused hole. “I’m close”

“Me too, Gyu” Woohyun joined his hand with the one Sunggyu had around this leaking member, setting the right pace to take him over the edge. The pressure of both hands and Sunggyu’s perfectly aimed thrusts had him coming and moaning his boyfriend’s name in a matter of seconds.

Feeling Woohyun’s walls constricting around him had Sunggyu coming soon after, leaving a hard bite on the younger’s shoulder. When Woohyun was coming down from his high, Sunggyu felt like his whole was trying to milk everything off him. The sensation on his over-sensitive cock making him moan softly on Woohyun’s tanned skin.

“Hyung, my leg hurts” Woohyun whinned from his place below Sunggyu’s almost limp body.

“Sorry, Hyun” Sunggyu chuckled as he lifted his upper body and pulled himself out of Woohyun slowly, the younger wincing a little at the feeling. Sunggyu then helped him to a sitting position, Woohyun’s legs and hands automaticaly wraping around the older’s waist and neck, respectively.

They shared a slow kiss in there for a few minutes until Sunggyu lifted Woohyun and carried him to their room, a few pecks exchanged on the way. He put the younger on their bed and grabbed some wet tissues to clean them before laying down beside Woohyun. The mess they left on the living room could wait until tomorrow.

 


End file.
